Warriors of Shandia! Dreams of a Homeland!
| Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = Stats Down for Blue Sea People - Stats lowered 1% | Experience1 = 520 | Beli1 = 3120 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Dreams of a Homeland! Interest | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = Stats Down for Blue Sea People - Stats lowered 5% | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1268 | Beli2 = 7608 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Dreams of a Homeland! Aspiration | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 10 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Stats Down for Blue Sea People - Stats lowered 10% | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2385 | Beli3 = 11925 | Title3 = Sky | Quest4 = Dreams of a Homeland! Great Hope | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 10 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Stats Down for Blue Sea People - Stats lowered 20% | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5588 | Beli4 = 27940-30940 | Title4 = Shandia | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop each Manual. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. 15 Stamina Elite Ranking Challenge Receive 1 point for each character that deals over 50,000 damage *Exceed 50,000 4 times for a Black Elder Turtle *Exceed 50,000 16 times for ATK up Cotton Candy *Exceed 50,000 38 times for 3 Rainbow Gems How to Beat Dreams of a Homeland! FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This is a pretty easy fortnight, one that you should be able to complete with any mid-level team. Unfortunately it does not drop much useful stuff. The rare encounter Aisa, despite low stats, does have a useful special, and is the only farmable character from this FN worth bothering. Ursa Shock and Karmic Punishment manuals are farmable at FNs which drop more interesting stuff, too. Recommended Captains *Garp the Fist: Garp can take his time and make sure his specials are ready for Raki due to her damage debuff. Likely any double ATK and HP captain should work here. *Hawk Eyes Mihawk: Slasher teams should attempt to avoid damage and push through quickly, like usual. *Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: Doffy works great if you don't have a high enough level to clear the stage as a double Mihawk. You can stall a bit longer with the added health as well. *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru - double Eneru makes this a very safe FN. Use GPU to stall at the end, through high level teams don't need even that. Recommended Support Units *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound: With so many rounds, having Usopp is good for stalling and healing up. If you have a team that needs to stall for longer than 26 turns, be careful where you place Usopp as Kamakiri will lock the middle right and lower left characters as a preemptive strike. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough characters' attack in half, the legendary burst team -- Usopp Impact, Petty Officer Coby, Garp the Fist, and Mr. 2 Bon Clay Bombardier Arabesque -- can still power through the debuff. Garp's double health as captain will carry a team a long way, and Usopp Usopp Golden Pound can be substituted for Impact if more stall turns are needed. A high-level Slasher team can easily plow through the 20 stages as well with plenty of time to charge 15-20 round cooldown specials. | 1Image = Shandia - 1.png | 1Enemies = Grunts + Porc | 1Tips = Take out the grunts and stall on evolver as long as possible. | 1Boss = Grunts | 1HP = ?? | 1AttackPattern = ?? | 2Image = Shandia - 2.png | 2Enemies = Grunts + Red Daimyo Turtle | 2Tips = Take out the grunts and stall on evolver as long as possible. | 2Boss = Turtle | 2HP = 10hp | 2AttackPattern = Attacks every two turns for 990 damage. | 3Image = Shandia - 3.png | 3Enemies = Grunts | 3Tips = Take out the grunts and stall on evolver as long as possible. | 3Boss = Grunts + Baby Turtle | 3HP = ?? 5hp | 3AttackPattern = Attack every turn Attacks every two turns | 4Image = Shandia - 4.png | 4Enemies = Genbou | 4Tips = Genbou will have a high cooldown to start. However, he will blind you after your first attack for 4 turns. It is recommended you take him out as quickly or possible, or use Usopp to delay his turn. | 4Boss = Genbou | 4HP = 300,000 | 4AttackPattern = After your first move he will blind your team for 4 turns. He will attack every 3 turns for 3,520 damage. When his health is below 20% he will use a special attack that causes 10,000 damage to your team. | 5Image = Shandia - 5.png | 5Enemies = Grunts + Porc | 5Tips = Take out the grunts and stall on evolver as long as possible. | 5Boss = ?? | 5HP = ?? | 5AttackPattern = ?? | 6Image = Shandia - 6.png | 6Enemies = Grunts + Baby Turtle | 6Tips = Take out the grunts and stall on evolver as long as possible. | 6Boss = Turtle | 6HP = 5hp | 6AttackPattern = Attacks every two turns | 7Image = Shandia - 7.png | 7Enemies = Kamakiri | 7Tips = Take out Kamakiri without taking hits if your specials will be charged in 7 turns or less. If not, and your Usopp has a low Cooldown, use Usopp and take an additional hit from a grunt on stage 8 or 9 to charge his special by stage 10. | 7Boss = Kamakiri | 7HP = 260,000 | 7AttackPattern = Kamakiri will preemptively lock two units (middle-right, and lower-left) for 2 turns and hit for 1,810 damage. Kamakiri will have a two turn cooldown and attack for 2,550 damage. If Kamakiri's health falls below 20%, he will hit for 3,110 and lock the middle-right and lower-left characters for two turns. | 8Image = Shandia - 8.png | 8Enemies = Grunts + Evolvers | 8Tips = Take out the grunts and stall on evolvers as long as possible. | 8Boss = ?? | 8HP = ?? | 8AttackPattern = ?? | 9Image = Shandia - 9.png | 9Enemies = Grunts + Red Daimyo Turtle | 9Tips = Take out the grunts and stall on evolvers as long as possible. Don't bother trying to get good orbs for the stage 10 boss as they will be shuffled preemptively. | 9Boss = ?? | 9HP = ?? | 9AttackPattern = ?? | 10Image = Shandia - 10.png | 10Enemies = Raki + Grunts | 10Tips = Activate your Golden Usopp special. Use any multi-character special, like Sir Crocodile Warlord of the Sea, to take out all the grunts. With the grunts out of the way, take out Raki as fast as possible. Despite the cut in attacks, a medium-level team with Garp the Fist, Petty Officer Coby, Mr. 2 Bon Clay Bombardier Arabesque, and Usopp Impact can still power through and defeat Raki in one or two rounds with the special burst rounds. | 10Boss = Raki | 10HP = 240,000 | 10AttackPattern = Preemptively debuffs characters' attack by 50% for 4 turns and randomly changes your orbs. Attacks for 1,764 damage every turn. | SecImage = Shandia - Aisa.png | SecEnemies = Grunts + Aisa | SecTips = The guards will take out Aisa as a preemptive move so you will get a free poster. Take out the guards without taking damage if possible. | SecBoss = ?? | SecHP = ?? | SecAttackPattern = Your orbs will be preemptively blanked out or changed to Tandem. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events Category:Pages with a Ranking Mission